


Three (is pretty damn perfect)

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "“You look pretty hot in plaid."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



Stiles woke in tiny drips of awareness, warm and comfy. When he shifted slightly, the arm around his waist squeezed and he smiled, curling back against a warm chest. Fingertips stroked idly at the skin above his waistband and he yawned, nudging his toes between warm calves.

Scott twitched slightly, grumbling. “Stiles.”

Stiles smiled. “Morning.”

“Your feet are freezing.”

He wriggled his toes slightly. “And you’re warm.”

Scott huffed, a little puff of warm breath breezing over the back of Stiles’ neck, but he didn’t move, letting Stiles use him to warm his feet up. Stiles smiled and tipped his head back without opening his eyes, sharing a soft, lazy kiss with Scott.

The bed dipped and he pulled back, looking at Allison. She ducked her head to press a kiss to the tip of his nose before flopping down between him and Scott, stretching out and getting comfortable. Stiles grinned, rolling over to cuddle her properly. She was wearing a pair of Scott’s boxers – the blue ones with the bumblebees on them – and one of Stiles’ plaid shirts, buttoned over her chest but open over her stomach, and Stiles let his hand rest on the exposed skin, stroking his thumb across her hipbone.

“You look pretty hot in plaid,” Scott murmured, kissing her shoulder.

Allison hummed. “I look pretty hot in most things.”

Stiles grinned. “Well, I can’t argue with that.”

Scott slid his hand onto Allison’s stomach and Stiles let their fingers link together as he closed his eyes. He had work later and a paper to write, but for now, he was perfectly happy right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
